Una nueva vida en Alola
by Maestro Dan
Summary: Es difícil saber que hacer después de haber experimentado una derrota nuevamente, bloqueando tus ideas y conexión con el mundo exterior. Ash un joven que ha perdido su razón de ser tras su derrota en la liga de Kalos, está obligado a pasar vacaciones en la región de Alola, donde llegara conocer a alguien que le cambiara la vida.
1. Un frio corazon

**Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo relacionado con los fics, ya que estos meses han sido muy atareados para mí… Vaya no sé qué decir esta historia nació de la nada, no lo tenía planeado hacer, aunque podría ser una excusa para empezar a escribir nuevamente… bla, bla, bla…**

 **UNA NUEVA VIDA EN ALOLA**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Un frio corazón**

En un enorme hotel que no se encontraba lejos de las orillas del mar, entre aquellas palmeras que cubrían la recepción y los primeros pisos de ese enorme edificio que llegaba a tener unos 30 niveles de altura, en donde una de las tantas habitaciones se encontraba un joven tirado en la alfombra del suelo, desmotivado y pensativo solo se limitaba a ver el techo de su cuarto cada cierto tiempo. Su mochila se mantenía intacta encima de su cama y con algo de esfuerzo logro vestirse con aquella playera tropical a rayas, pantalones cortos y un par de tenis con su gorra roja tirada alado de él.

* * *

 _Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado a Kanto, sentía como los días eran milenios, todo el tiempo lo único que hacía era ir a sentarme a la copa de un árbol, a observar el cielo e intentar olvidarme de todo, cuando. – ha pasado bastante tiempo, Ash._

 _Una voz llamo mi atención, baje la cabeza y observe al profesor Oak subiendo la cuesta de un pequeño montículo en donde se posaba él árbol. – Hola profesor Oak, eh… creo que olvide pasar a verlo. – mi mente andaba volando desde que llegue a pueblo paleta; ni en un momento se me vino a la mente ir a visitar el laboratorio del profesor Oak._

 _Se puso en frente mío, con gran agitación e intentando recuperar el aire. – Muchacho sé que no te debes sentir bien, tu madre me dijo terminaste en segundo lugar en la liga Kalos. – Me pase todos los últimos días analizando esa batalla una y otra vez, intentando encontrar ese error que me costó la liga. – Si, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar…_

 _El profesor Oak se sentó a lado mío lo que me extraño, así que lo empecé a mirar de reojo. – Se lo mucho que has estado entrenado Ash, desde que te entregue a pikachu no has hecho nada más que superarte a ti mismo, esforzándote al máximo en cada gimnasio al que has entrado y darlo todo en las ligas que has desafiado._

 _Aquellas palabras me retumbaban en la mente, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar a mis primeros compañeros, o la travesía que hice por Kanto, mi región natal en donde había jurado que ganaría la liga pokemon a tantas personas… simplemente solo eran promesas que no cumpliré. – No sé qué pensar profesor Oak, el tiempo ha pasado y parece que sigo en el principio._

 _El hecho de que haya dejado a pikachu en casa con mi mamá, era para darme tiempo de pensar en lo que hare en un futuro… en ese instante fue cuando el profesor empezó a fisgonear su bolsillo. – Ash hace mucho tiempo yo también me encontraba en tu situación, no sabía qué hacer y en ninguna de las muchas opciones que recorrieron en mente, se encontraba la opción en convertirme en científico. Pasaron años hasta que un día decidí darme unas vacaciones._

 _Me sorprendió lo que dijo. – ¿Unas vacaciones? – cuando al fin note que lo que estaba buscando en su bolsillo era nada más que una pokeball._

 _La lanzo hacia arriba y al abrirse salió un rotom de ella. – Te presento mi más reciente investigación. – Me quede observando a ese rotom un largo rato intentando buscar alguna anomalía extraña en aquel pokemon. – He… profesor Oak no entiendo que de especial tiene ese rotom y que tiene que ver con lo que me estaba diciendo hace un momento._

 _Sentí una corta carcajada, parecía que intentaba guardársela. – como dije hace un momento llego de ver a tu mama, así que le pedí un pequeño favor… Me gustaría que me ayudes en mi investigación._

 _Que hablo con mi mamá, empecé a pensar. – De que se trata._

 _Se levantó de al lado mío y se puso en mi frente arrojándome la pokeball de aquel rotom que no dejaba de moverse de un lado para el otro. – Quiero que lleves a este rotom y a pikachu a un trabajo de investigación en la región de Alola._

– _Dijo región de Alola. – no había oído nunca de esa región, pero fue cuando mi mente sintió un pequeño deyabu, haciéndome sentir que la historia se volvía a repetir una vez más._

 _El profesor Oak se agacho en frente mío y toco mi hombro. – Ash te mereces un descanso y nada mejor para enfriar la mente que viajar a una región tropical como la de Alola, esto te servirá…_

* * *

Ash apenas había llegado a estar un par de días en la región de Alola, a lo que él creía un plan de su madre y el profesor Oak de deshacerse del él o simplemente son unas vacaciones obligatorias, llegaba a ser lo más probable al ver como su mama le entregaba un montón de volantes de actividades turísticas que podría realizar en Alola. – Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a pikachu y a rotom, al laboratorio del profesor kukui. – se dijo a si mismo aun recostado en la alfombra.

No muy lejos de aquel hotel en una enorme mansión que abarcaba gran parte de la isla y aunque era cubierta por los bosques cercanos, esta se lograba divisar a lo lejos. En una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión una joven rubia salía semi desnuda cubierta con una toalla, saliendo del baño de su cuarto tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía a su armario buscando el atuendo indicado " _Fue un largo tiempo desde mi última vez en Alola y estoy muy ansiosa de empezar el día con saber más de ti_ " fijo su mirada fijo su mirada a una mesita que se encontraba en el centro de aquella enorme habitación, donde descansaba sobre una base acolchonada un huevo de pokemon. Luego de haberse cambiado escogiendo un vestido, zapatillas, medias y sombrero blanco tomo su maleta. – Muy bien llego la hora de hacer un pequeño paseo en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui. – Tomo al huevo y lo puso en su bolsa para aproximarse a la salida de su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en las calles de la isla las personas caminaban muy alegremente juntos a sus pokemon, ya sea trabajando, en compañía los pokemon se encontraban en todos los lugares que se alcanzaban a ver, y en toda esa concurrencia un joven recorría los lugares recibiendo los saludos de los lugareños. – Alola… Alola… Alola. – correspondía a cada uno de los saludos entre aquella sonrisa fingida " _Creo que no pensé bien en alquilar una habitación en ese hotel que se encuentra muy lejos del laboratorio del profesor Kukui_ " el trayecto era bastante largo y algo fastidioso para el joven que no tenía ganas de congeniar con personas por el momento.

Lillie bajaba las gradas en dirección a la salida cuando un hombre de edad bien vestido la estaba esperando en la puerta. – Oh señorita Lillie su transporte está listo. – inclino su cabeza a modo de respeto. La joven tomo el agarrador de la puerta y lo miro. – No es necesario esta vez quiero ir caminando.

Aquella respuesta le tomo de improviso a aquel hombre. – Pero, señorita no es seguro que usted baya sola, si es así yo la acompañare.

Lillie abrió la puerta. – Quiero ir sola y recorrerla como en los viejos tiempos, llevo muchos años lejos de casa, así que esta vez iré sola. Además solo me dirijo al laboratorio del profesor Kukui.

El hombre no podía hacer nada más que acatar las órdenes. – Esta bien señorita pero cuídese mucho.

La chica salió rápidamente bajando las gradas de la entrada de la mansión a gran velocidad. – Que bueno es estar en casa.

Mientras que aquel hombre casi le da un ataque, al ver correr a la joven de esa manera. – Señorita… no corra por favor, se puede lastimar. – el hombre solo se limitó a recordar aquella niña rubia que tenía curiosidad por todo, correteando de un lado para el otro investigando la razón del porqué de las cosas " _Hay esta niña no ha cambiado en casi nada_ "

Lillie recorría los bosques observando hasta el mínimo detalle. – Es increíble no ha cambiado en casi nada. – la joven comparaba sus recuerdos de la niñez, con los lugares que se quedaba a observar; fue en esos instantes cuando un fuerte temblor se sintió en toda la isla estremeciéndose con gran fuerza, lo que hiso que Lillie se tropezara y cayera por una pendiente y logrando como única reacción abrasar su bolso con todas sus fuerzas para evitar aplastarlo con la caída, lo que ocasionó que ella rodara varios metros abajo, hasta llegar a golpearse la cabeza sobre el tronco de un árbol que la detuvo dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Aquel temblor había pasado y todo el mundo se encontraba asustados y temerosos como los pokemon que corrían en círculos de un lado para el otro, las personas hablaban unas entre otras creando un bullicio que no se lograba entender. – ¡Miren! – fue el grito de un niño que se encontraba en el techo de uno de las casa señalando el cielo, todo el mundo volteo a ver intentando encontrar lo que señalaba el niño. Fue algo difícil de creer como las nubes repentinamente cubrían cada pedazo de cielo y el sol ocultándolos completamente y eso no fue lo único, del cielo empezaron a caer lentamente pigmentos blancos muy pequeños, uno tras uno aquellos pigmentos se convertían en más y más.

Los niños del lugar se empezaron a emocionar. – ¡Esta nevando, si! – En aquella isla esa clase de acontecimientos eran realmente extraños y difícilmente ocurrían una vez al año, pero esto no fue un impedimento para que fuese bien recibida por los habitantes del lugar. – Nieve en esta época no es increíble Tauros. – El pokemon muy alegre recibía los copos de nieve en su lengua, pero no solo ese lugar sino todas las islas había sufrido aquel cambio climático.

Ash corría rápidamente de un lado para el otro. – Sé que escuche un grito venir de este lugar. – observaba a sus alrededores cuando sintió la nieve caer en su rostro, " _Nieve, esto es extraño si mal no recuerdo el profesor Oak me dijo que esta era una región tropical_ " nuevamente volvió a buscar el lugar de donde provino aquel grito. – ¡Hey, hay alguien por ahí! ¡Hola, alguien me escucha! – parresia gritarle a la nada, incluso los pokemon habían desaparecido del lugar por la nevada que en vez de calmarse solo se intensifico aún más, cubriendo gran parte de los bosques con su manto blanco.

Llegaron a pasar muchas horas desde que aquella nevada había empezado, esto ocasiono que toda la isla se sumerja sobre la nieve que logro cubrir gran parte de ella, los ríos en su interior se fueron congelando y gran parte de ese color verdoso de la isla desapareció en aquel tiempo transcurrido. Luego de varias horas buscando Ash llego a la conclusión de que aquel grito solo estuvo en su imaginación. – Lo más probable es que aquel grito que escuche, solo estaba en mi imaginación. – Tomo asiento sobre una piedra que se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña. – Si estas palmeras fueran pinos, diría que estoy en la región de shinno. – su respiración junto a sus palabras eran notorias por la caída de la temperatura en el ambiente, " _Sera mejor que regrese al hotel y llame al profe…_ " se había dispuesto a levantarse cuando noto varios metros abajo, a alguien tendido en el suelo cubierto en nieve. – Sabía que había escuchado algo. – sin pensarlo Ash salto y empezó a deslizarse por toda la pendiente que estaba cubierta de nieve.

Ash llego al lugar y observo que un gran sombrero le cubría el rostro, así que se aproximó a retirarlo y descubrir que era una chica de piel blanca y cabellos rubios claros, que no dejaba de abrazar una especie de bolso, " _Esto no está bien, su cuerpo se encuentra completamente congelado y su respiración es muy débil_ " Ash rápidamente al sentir la piel de la joven fría, la desenterró de la nieve que la cubría y la cargo en sus brazos pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que ella no quería desprenderse de aquel bolso aferrándose a un más en el cuándo intento tomarlo.

El camino estaba bloqueado por una gran montaña de nieve y lo peor fue cuando noto que a la chica empezar a perder sus fuerzas. – Por favor resiste un poco más. – Ash asustado empezó a mirar a los alrededores cuando noto una casa hecha de maderos viejos con ventanas rotas y casi cubierta de nieve, " _Este lugar bastara para protegernos del frio_ ". Dentro de aquella casa vieja solo habían muebles viejos y una chimenea cubierta de nieve, pero el frio era igual de insoportable que en el exterior, así que rápidamente con algunas tablas y trapos viejos cubrió las ventanas y la puerta para que no entrase el frio dejando a la joven recostada en el suelo, rápidamente corrió en dirección hacia la chimenea y con suerte encontró una placa de metal, empezó a retirar la nieve que lo cubría y con ambas manos tomo los bordes y comenzó a tirar con fuerza. – Sal de una vez. - finalmente dio un fuerte tirón logrando sacarlo pero el filo de este logro cortarle la mano derecha, donde la sangre comenzó a fluir. – Aaah… lo que faltaba. – lo único que se le ocurrió fue vendárselo con un trapo viejo.

Tomo el par de sillas que se encontraban ahí y las estrello contra el suelo rompiéndolas a pedazos y colocándolas sobre la placa de metal para crear una pequeña hoguera. Luego de muchos intentos Ash finalmente había logrado encender los maderos de las sillas, para colocarlos cerca del cuerpo de la joven que para su desgracia su corazón había dejado de palpitar.

 **Continuara…?**

 **Probablemente sea una excusa para volver a escribir, no sé si darle continuación ya que por el momento no he sido capaz de terminar mis otros dos fics.**

 **Posdata: Si ya me conocéis te estas preguntando donde joder están las actualizaciones de "Los secretos de Kalos" y el "Reflejo de la hermanas". Muy pronto estaré de vuelta sean pacientes por favor. Sin más que decir cuídense, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Un hilo de vida

**Seguimos calentando para volver a escribir y que mejor que jugar con esta historia que recién está comenzando, la verdad es que no me sentí bien dejarla si y pensé "** _ **Porque no la continuas**_ **" y decidí darle una digna continuación.**

 **UNA NUEVA VIDA** **EN ALOLA**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Un hilo de vida**

El palpitar del corazón de la joven se había detenido, su pulso y respiración se habían detenido por completo, Ash en ese instante tomo la mano de Lillie sintiéndola fría por completo lo que lo llevo a aproximar su oído al pecho de la joven logrando no encontrar su palpitar " _Su corazón de detuvo junto con su respiración, esto no está bien_ " Ash en esos instantes entro en shock quedando paralizado al no saber lo que debía hacer en esos momentos, sus pensamientos se habían bloqueado por completo y lo único que llega a tener en su mente era la imagen de Lillie tendida en el suelo sin signos de vida. – Que debo hacer ¡Que debo hacer! – grito con todas sus fuerzas frustrado por no saber cómo ayudarla…

Habían pasado casi una hora desde los sucedió y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, el fuego se había apagado por completo y solo quedaban cenizas, y fue cuando del techo empezaron a caer gotas de agua y de igual manera de las paredes se empezó a filtrar el agua y unos rayos de luz entraron por los orificios que tenían en techo y las paredes. Ash se encontraba en el centro de este escenario arrodillado y observando el cuerpo sin vida de la persona a quien intento rescatar y junto el huevo que había corrido con la misma suerte, las gotas continuaron cayendo del suelo dejándolo mojado por completo, pero no le legaba a importar ya él había llegado al punto de desconectarse de la realidad y pensar que todo lo que le ocurría era solo un mal sueño del que estaría a punto de despertar, el incluso llego a repudiar el maldito momento en que se le ocurrió iniciar su viaje en busca de aquel sueño que nunca se llegara a cumplir. – Ser un maestro pokemon, en qué demonios estaba pensando… – la locura lo invadía empezando a reírse de sí mismo. – Maldición, que estúpido he sido – Ash se levantó del suelo con dificultad por lo acalambradas que estaban sus piernas por mantenerse arrodillado largo tiempo.

Ash se aproximó a la salida y retiro todo lo que había colocado para asegurar que no entre la nieve y el frio el exterior, miro por unos instantes hacia atrás sintiendo un ligero remordimiento en su interior así que antes de irse arranco una vieja cortina que se encontraba clavada en la pared con un par de clavos y cubrió el rostro de la joven y al huevo con ella, al final solo le quedaba abrir la puerta y olvidar que todo esto llego a pasar, costándole mucho el tan solo empujar la puerta que poco a poco se abría dejando entrar la luz del sol que había vuelto a aparecer entre los cielos de Alola.

Cerró la puerta con lentitud evitando causar el mínimo ruido en el lugar y llamar la atención de los que se encontraban al redero, aunque aquella tormenta de nieve espanto a la mayoría de las personas y pokemon que rondaban por el lugar, su mano soltó aquella vieja perilla que tenía la puerta al sentir que no debía dejar las cosas así lo único que hiso fue tomar una flor que salía de entre la nieve y arrancarla para ponerla en la cara de la puerta, " _Lo siento_ " se alejó de la casa y decidió retomar su comino.

Lo primo que vino en la mente de Ash fue regresar al hotel y tomar todas sus cosas para luego volver al laboratorio del profesor Kukui por pikachu y olvidar todo esto, tomando el primer avión de vuelta a la región de Kanto y llegar a olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Llegaron a pasar alrededor de cinco horas y Ash aun permanecía en el bosque, aquel sendero que había tomado para regresar era interminable e incluso después de haberlos recorrido sin descanso. – Algo anda mal, el camino hacia el hotel no era tan largo. – Ash agitado tomo asiento encima de una roca para recuperar el aire después de haber corrido los últimos diez minutos de aquellas cinco horas. – No… no, no puede ser – una impresión muy fuerte hiso que se cayera de espaldas detrás de la roca, al ver que al otro lado del sendero permanecía la aquella vieja casa.

Deliberadamente Ash decidió dejar el sendero y adentrase al bosque intentando buscar otra salida de aquel lugar, la densidad de aquel bosque era tal que dificultaba el caminar obligándole a dar pasos torpes llegando a caer y estrellar su cabeza contra un árbol dejándolo atontado y desorientado, su vista llego se nublo. – No puedo llegar a ver nada – hacia esfuerzos por intentar ver lo que tenía en frente, pero llego a escuchar una voz aguda. – ¡Apenas puedo llegar a reconocerte Ash Ketchum!

Aquella voz fue tan familiar. – Mi, Misty eres tú.

Otra voz se llegó a escuchar. – No puedes rendirte así amigo, ese no sería el Ash que conozco.

Intento busca el lugar de donde provenían esas voces. – Brock que estas, haciendo aquí.

Unas dos voces más se incorporaron. – Ash nunca olvides que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo.

– Max, May son ustedes – seguía avanzando en busca de aquellas voces que se hacían más y más fuertes.

Otra voz se escuchó causándole nostalgia. – Ash tú me enseñaste lo fuerte que puedo ser si me lo propongo.

– Dawn, yo ya no puedo… – La voces continuaron y continuaron escuchándose, el mismo no sabía muy bien si venían de su cabeza o de alguna otra parte sintiendo que la locura lo empezaba a invadir, hasta que llego a una parte del bosque donde en un sector pequeño no se encontraban árboles, solo una piedra enorme en el suelo de forma circular, donde termino tendido por el cansancio.

El mismo no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido recostado encima de aquella piedra, cuando nuevamente volvieron las voces. – donde está el Ash que yo conozco, el que se esfuerza al máximo y no se rinde ante un reto.

– Serena, que haces aquí… – se comenzó a levantar e intentar ponerse de pie, intentando aguantar el tremendo dolor de cabeza que sentía en esos instantes y que llegaban a ser insoportable creando imágenes de sus amigos.

– Decepcionaste a tus amigos, verdad – una voz totalmente desconocida para el joven se escuchó en el lugar, sonaba algo infantil como la voz de Bonnie pero menos aguda.

Buscando a en los alrededores con la vista Ash no logro encontrar de donde provenía esa voz. – Quien eres no logro reconocer tu voz.

– Desde que dejaste Kalos no hiciste nada más que alejarte del mundo que te rodea, verdad – Ash recordaba cómo solo mantenía comunicación con sus familiares y pokemons más cercanos.

– Que se supone que haga, decepcione a todos más de una vez – se quedó pensativo y sin decir nada más.

– Nunca llegaste a decepcionar a nadie, hasta el momento en el que decidiste rendirte y no – seguir más – aquella voz llego empezó a fastidiar a Ash.

– Solo eres una voz en mi cabeza, una voz muy molestosa – decidió abandonar el lugar pero no pudo, una pared invisible le bloqueaba el paso.

– Quizás esta voz este en tu cabeza, pero soy más real de lo que crees… tu decidiste desconectarte del mundo que te rodea y no formar lasos y amistades a las que puedas fallar por las promesas que nunca cumplirás.

Cuando en su frente vio a aquella joven rubia que vio morir frente a sus ojos. – Seguramente conoces muy bien a esta chica, verdad – Ash se cerró sus ojos molesto.

– Claro que no, no sé quién es esa chica – Aquella imagen de la joven rubia invadió su mente nuevamente.

– No pudiste hacer nada por ella y se lo mucho que te duelo no haberla ayudado y sentir que te defraudaste a ti mismo una vez más. El verdadero corazón de aquel entrenador que lo daba todo por llegar a sus seños, se ha perdido en tu mente…

Ash mantenía los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba con atención cada palabra. – Y ella será la que encuentre el corazón de ese entrenador que se ha perdido.

Ash interrumpió aquella voz. – Tú ganas, ella murió por mi culpa y ya no está aquí, así que no puede hacer nada por mí.

– Te sientes más por todo lo que no pudiste hacer, así que te daré una oportunidad – del meñique de su mano derecha de Ash se creó un hilo casi transparente que llego a conectarse en el corazón de la imagen de Lillie.

– ¿Qué es esto? – movía sus mano de un lado para el otro, pero aquel hilo que se formó permanecía ahí.

– Este hilo es frágil y débil, la distancia y las palabras pueden lastimarlo e incluso romperlo, si el hilo llegase a ser cortado el corazón de la de esta chica se detendrá y nunca más volverá a latir – Una fuerte luz cegó a Ash y la voz se empezó a debilitar. – ella te devolverá el mundo y tú te volverás su…

Ash como en un parpadeo se encontró en el sendero camino al laboratorio del profesor Kukui, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol en lo alto irradiaba su calor con fuerza y ningún indicio de que en algún momento haya nevado, pero algo si era diferente cuando dirigió su vista hacia sus manos en su meñique derecho lograba ver el hilo perderse a lo lejos del bosque.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido y corrió deprisa en busca del otro lado del hilo, aunque aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo pero el hecho de ver aquel hilo transparente salir de su meñique.

– Este es el lugar, pero ahora no logro ver el hilo – Aquel hilo había desaparecido completamente de su meñique, lo que lo llevo a observar a sus alrededores donde cerca de él se encontraba el tronco de un árbol talado descansando en el suelo y una enorme pendiente a su detrás, cuando de repente un fuerte grito resonó en el lugar. – Que fue eso… es el mismo grito que de… – En ese momento fue que Lillie resbalo por la pendiente pero esta vez Lillie aterrizo sobre el pobre de Ash y llegando a dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

 _Intente abrir mis ojos pero los sentía muy pesados, aparte una fuerte luz me cegaba, y mi cuerpo parecía no responder sintiendo mis piernas y brazos entumecidos, cuando nuevamente volví a escucha aquella voz pero esta vez solo reía burlonamente. – ji, ji, ji, ahora me crees._

– _¿Creer que? – intente burlarme de aquella voz y descubrir que es realmente._

– _¡No te hagas, viste el hilo en tu meñique! – tenia totalmente la razón aquella voz sonaba infantil pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era como si hablase con una niña._

– _Aquel hilo que desapareció hace un momento, a ese te refieres – aquella voz se molestaba a medida que continuábamos conversando hasta que en un momento estallo y me grito con toda su fuerza cerca de mi oído._

– _¡Ya me hiciste enojar, te regresare de vuelta y te dejare un regalo de mi parte! – llegue a recuperar mi movilidad pero aun no lograba abrir mis ojos, hasta que empecé a sentir un terrible dolor en el brazo…_

* * *

Devuelta en aquella enorme mansión Lillie corría con una bandeja de agua fría y un par de paños en las manos, ella se sentía muy culpable por el hecho de haberle fracturado el brazo cuando aterrizo encima de él, " _Espero que con esto pueda bajarle la temperatura_ ".

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente, Lillie no dejaba a Ash ni un momento constantemente lo visitaba e incluso hiso que pusieran la habitación al hado de la suya.

Al entrar solo se encontraba una enorme habitación, con dos enorme ventanas que daban a un balcón un par de muebles entre sillas, mesas y sofás. Alado de una de las ventanas se encontraba una cama donde Ash descansaba y alado suyo un pequeño velador donde reposaba un florero con un par de flores que Lillie cambiaba diariamente y un diario donde se la pasaba escribiendo mientras esperaba sentada en una silla alado de la cama de Ash, hasta que despertase.

Como cualquier otro día Lillie cambio el agua y las flores del velador, coloco el agua que llevaba sobre el velador y tomo uno de los paños para remojarlo un poco, luego lo coloco sobre la frente de Ash, tomo la silla para sentarse y empezar a escribir en aquel diario esperando que en algún momento Ash despertara.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarentaicinco minutos y Lillie había dejado el diario sobre la mesa, ya era el momento de cambiar el paño así que había aproximado su mano para retirarlo, pero en ese momento Ash despertó bruscamente y termino sentado sobre la cama agitado.

– Despertaste _–_ Lillie no supo cómo reaccionar quedando paralizada.

Ash escucho aquella dulce voz y volteo en dirección a ella. – Tu – fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar al verla frente suyo viva, y con aquellos ojos verdes que no dejaba de ver y lo tenían hipnotizado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Que les pareció, ¿Ash podrá cuidar de aquel hilo que lo conecta con Lillie? ¿Dónde está pikachu?**

 **PD: Sigo calentando para mi regreso triunfal, nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Estamos conectados

**Cuenta la leyenda que después de mil millones de años este sujeto publico algo…**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Estamos conectados**

El joven de Kanto estaba sentado a un lado de la cama intentando asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba, el cómo había llegado en aquella habitación de gran dimensión, hermosos adornos en las paredes, enormes ventanas con balcones y mueves muy finos. Ya hace un momento atrás se había topado con aquella chica que le hiso sentir algo extraño al mirarla, cuando recordó haberla visto en aquel sueño donde ella nunca volvía a despertar y todo era culpa suya.

Ash sintió un severo punzón en su brazo dándose cuenta que se encontraba enyesado y sin lograr ver su muñeca, palma o dedos decidiendo que era mejor no darle importancia. Ya no quiso saber nada de lo que ocurría en ese entonces, las palabras de aquella vocecilla resonaban en su cabeza de manera tan molesta. - ¡Solo fue un sueño y nada más! – se decía el mismo.

Lillie permanecía afuera del cuarto de su huésped, sintiéndose avergonzada por la actitud que tomo cuando su héroe despertó; el tan solo hecho de haber huido de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, tapándose la cara por lo sonrojada que se puso al verlo tan cerca de ella. – ¿Por qué reaccione de esa manera? En vez de agradecerle sales corriendo, buen trabajo Lillie – sintiéndose de lo peor se apoyó sobre la puerta, pensando en lo ocurrido.

Su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí descansando, las piernas las sentía pesadas y acalambradas pero ya se encontraba decidido a buscar su ropa y salir del lugar donde se encontraba. Recordando su compañero Pikachu como un timbre en su cabeza sonó. Ya las cosas se encontraban bastante extrañas y con el hecho de no haber recogido a su pokemon del laboratorio del profesor Kukui creando un síntoma de culpabilidad y solo se imaginaba la cara de su compañero que pondría al no haberlo recogido por tiempo.

Encaminándose en dirección de la puerta pensando que lo mejor era encontrar a alguien que le digiera en donde se encuentran sus cosas y que hacía en aquel sitio. – Viéndose bastante lujoso como para ser un centro pokemon – intentaba adivinar pero sus respuestas estaban muy lejos de ser realidad.

Tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió de un tirón encontrándose con la joven rubia que ya no tenía en donde apoyarse cayendo sobre Ash y aplastándolo nuevamente. – Ay eso dolió – se sobaba la cabeza cuando en el momento se dio cuenta que estaba a milímetros del rostro de su huésped que se le quedaba mirando. Ambos cruzaron miradas y aunque Ash se mantenía tranquilo, Lillie en cambio tenía toda la cara roja – He, yo… la, el – las palabras se entrelazaban el su lengua y no lograba concentrarse llegando a tartamudear.

Ash solo se limitó a ver la cómica escena que hacia Lillie, sintiéndose en la misma situación que la de Ash no sabía que decir, pero se mantenía sereno hasta que sintió el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven dejándolo atontado y bloqueando su mente, liberando sus instintos que querían acortar la distancia que mantenían los dos. Lillie notando como Ash se acercaba más a ella, empezó a temblar y sudar reaccionando de manera brusca, enterrando su palma en una de las mejillas del entrenador de Kanto. – ¡No!

Lillie noto lo que había hecho y asustada salió corriendo del lugar. Aquel golpe había hecho reaccionar a Ash, sacándolo del trance en el que había entrado. – Lo siento – intento disculparse al ver a la joven salir corriendo. No tuvo más remedio, tenía que alcanzarla haciendo un poco de esfuerzo salió en su búsqueda. – Vamos pies reaccionen.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un enorme pasillo donde diviso a la chica correr muy lejos al fondo derecho de este. – ¡Espera! – no lograba correr como él quería, sus pasos eran torpes y lentos. El pasillo a recorrer era enorme dándole el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarla antes de que llegase a las escaleras que se encontraban a su final.

Lillie fue frenada de repente al sentir que alguien la sujetaba del brazo. Temerosa no quiso voltear a ver e incluso llegaba a forcejear intentando librase del agarre. – Perdona por lo que hice, no devi… – Ash se disculpaba por el repentino acercamiento que hiso hacia la joven rubia que había dejado de forcejear al escuchar las disculpas. Sintiéndose de los peor Lillie comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sus nervios siempre la traicionaban y por primera vez quería empezar todo como se debía, aunque en primer plano nada le llego a salir bien y escuchar cómo se disculpaba incluso después de haberlo golpeado la hacía sentir la pero persona del mundo.

Ash escucho los sollozos de la joven decidiendo soltarla. – Te encuentras bien… la verdad no sé dónde me encuentro y – quería mantener cuidado con sus palabras, deduciendo que aquella joven rubia era sensible ante las acciones.

– Eres muy amable y gentil, en cambio yo soy una tonta – lloraba y sollozaba entre sus palabras, Ash en cambio aun no lograba entender del todo la situación. Con la cara roja y las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas Lillie no tenía el valor de voltear. – Lo lamento mucho por mi culpa tu brazo de encuentra fracturado.

La idea de que todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente fuese un alocado y absurdo sueño recorría la mente del joven, era lo más probable, de seguro se había llegado a golpear la cabeza en el momento que se fracturo el brazo. La actitud que había tomado la chica que estaba en su frente era realmente extraño para Ash, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos si acercarse a ella o dejar que se tranquilice por si sola. – No es necesario que continúes llorando, no estoy molesto – Lillie seso lo sollozos para escuchar lo que decía Ash. – Por el contrario me alegra ver que te encuentres bien.

Lillie detuvo las palabras del joven. – Si y mi agradecimiento fue golpearte en el rostro – Lillie no podía quitarse de la mente los errores que cometía una y otra vez.

Ash se empezó a acercar lentamente sin que Lillie se diera cuenta. – Eso fue mi culpa, fui yo quien invadió tu espacio personal.

Lillie pensó aquello más afondo, pero aun así no fue la manera correcta de actuar según ella. – Pero el golpe no fue necesario…

– Lo mejor sería dejarlo en que ambos tuvimos la culpa – Lillie encontrándose tan metida en su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta que Ash se encontraba a su lado, volteando se encontró con un Ash que la miraba de manera amigable. – Te parece.

Lillie vio que el cachete de Ash se encontraba marcado por culpa de la cacheteada que le había propinado, aunque lo que más la llamo la atención fue la sonrisa que ponía. – Esta, bien – Se secó las lágrimas e intento tranquilizarse.

Ash dio un fuerte bostezo al aire que por algún extraña razón se sentía cansado e incluso después de haber permanecido un par de días descansando en la cama. Apoyándose en una de las paredes del pasillo se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza baja llamando la atención de la rubia. – Te encuentras bien.

Permaneciendo aun con la cabeza baja respondiendo con un movimiento de afirmación. – Me siento agotado y exhausto.

Lillie se acercó y tomo asiento alado. – Te entiendo – un silencio reino después de lo dicho, mientras que en la mente del entrenador solo rondaba la idea de dormir un poco más, Lillie en cambio creía que su presencia lo incomodaba sintiéndose nerviosa. – No nos hemos presentado soy Lillie.

Ash estaba a punto de perderse entre el sueño. La voz de la joven rubia se perdía al entrar en su cabeza, él no quería ser descortés e ignorar las preguntas de su acompañante pero su cuerpo no quería responder. De donde provenía tanto cansancio ni el mismo lo sabía, acaso era el causante todo lo sucedido en aquel accidente para dejarlo así, que ni el descanso que tuvo en varios días lo ayudo.

Entre ojos cerrados contesto. – Yo soy, soy… Ash – cediendo entre la fuerza del sueño el rostro de Ash termino descansando en el regazo de Lillie. Un fuerte susto se llevó la joven al ver el desvanecimiento del entrenador, aunque poco después llego a tranquilizarse al escuchar los ronquidos que emitia.

Lillie se sentía tímida en ese momento, sus manos temblaban e intentaban acercarse a la cabellera del joven, pero cada que sentía tocar hasta el más mínimo de los cabellos los apartaba de inmediato. Repetidas veces intento tocar al joven hasta que al final en un rápido movimiento llego acariciar el cabello del entrenador, sintiendo como mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

La joven rubia podía haberse quedado así por horas, pero no fue hasta que una de las criadas llego al lugar sorprendiéndola. No tuvo más opción que explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido, llamando a un par de sus mayordomos para poner en cama a Ash y que llegase a descansar más cómodamente. La noche había caído como si de un parpadeo se tratase, los pokemon que jugaban en el patio de juegos de la mansión había vuelto a sus hogares. Lillie completamente concentrada en lo que escribía en su diario, no había llegado a sentir que el día había pasado. Cerrando el diario que tenía entre las manos y dando un leve suspiro descanso su cuerpo en el espada de la silla. Cansada se levantó de la silla muy agotada dejando el diario sobre el velador, dirigiéndose a la puerta se detuvo en frente de ella y miro hacia atrás por tan solo unos instantes deseando en su mente que aquel entrenador se recuperara por completo.

Era como las una de la madrugada, Lillie en todo ese lapso de tiempo no pudo conciliar el sueño se sentía fatigada e incómoda en su propia cama desenado que el sol llegase a salir de una vez. Saliendo de la cama se coloco su ropa nuevamente y salió a su balcón para sentir la brisa nocturno en su rostro. El fresco aire le sentó de maravilla, esa sensación que sentía el caminar por las calles de Alola por la noche era único para ella, pero su parte favorita era observar desde la playa la inmensa luna que se posicionaba en lo alto de Alola iluminando todo a su paso.

Se perdía ante aquella sensación de libertad soñando que algún día recorrería los cielos nocturnos de Alola llegando hacia las estrellas que la llaman cada vez con más fuerza. Lillie se había perdido en su imaginación que no sintió la presencia del joven entrenador en el balcón de alado, aunque el mismo se llegó a perder al observar el hermoso rostro de la joven que sonreía con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus cabellos se dejaban llevar por las brisas de aire que resoplaban en ese momento.

Un fuerte dolor en su brazo enyesado lo hiso reaccionar soltando un quejido que logro escuchar Lillie. Ambos terminaron mirándose uno al otro sin saber que decir. La acción fue tal que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo sin entenderse el uno al otro. – Hola, he… yo, lo lamento te desperté.

Intentaban explicar que hacían en los balcones a esas horas pero el nerviosismo gano a ambos, hasta que finalmente Ash tomo la iniciativa. – La verdad es que no llegue a sentirme bien, y salía a tomar un poco de aire.

Lillie lo entendió perfectamente ella se sentido de la misma manera hace un momento atrás. – Yo también me llegue a sentir algo fatigada, así que salí a tomar aire también – De repente un fuerte viento helado soplo con fuerza congelándola y logrando que llegase a estornudar.

Ash al igual que Lillie sintió el fuerte viento y pensó que era mejor entrar adentro. – El viento está muy fuerte no lo crees, te parece si continuamos hablando a dentro – Lillie acepto así que ambos entraron.

Este era el momento para ella quería tener una buena impresión frente a su héroe, aunque temía que sus nervios la traicionaran otra vez. Se haba aproximado a la puerta para ir a la habitación de al lado pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando escucho tocar su puerta entre algunas palabras. – Estas ahí.

A Lillie le tomó por sorpresa que el chico tocase su puerta, lo más seguro fue que quería hablar con ella, pero de que si apenas se conocían. Se arregló un poco el vestido y sus cabellos, tomando valor y respirando profundo tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. – Sí estoy aquí.

El cuarto de Lillie era realmente inmenso a comparación del que Ash tenía, con estantes llenos de libros, adornos por todos lados, una cama realmente grande, un candelabro grande colocado en el cetro del techo que iluminaba la habitación y un piso completamente alfombrado entre muchas cosas " _Increíble esta habitación es realmente enorme"_ pensó Ash en su mente _._

Había un sofá cerca de los libreros donde tomaron asiento donde un silencio incomodo los invadió, aunque Ash tenía muchas cosas que decir y no sabía por dónde comenzar, algo en ella lo hacía sentir tímido. Lillie en cambio estaba aún peor que Ash, teniendo todo un plan en su mente pero sin el valor suficiente para ejecutarlo.

El silencio entre ambos era tan profundo que hasta el tic-tac del reloj resonaba en toda la habitación. – Muchas cosa pasaron en tan poco tiempo, no me lo puedo creer – Lillie lo escucho y solo le venía a la mente le accidente que ocasiono ella.

Lillie apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas sintiéndose fatal nuevamente. – Soy una tonta – intentaba retener la lagrimas que luchan por salir. – No tuve precaución y te fracture el brazo…

– Yo me refería a otra cosa, y no… – Ash intentaba explicarse pero Lillie continuaba culpándose de todo lo ocurrido.

– Y no solo es eso, también puse en riesgo la vida de alguien más – la pobre chica se culpada de todo, aunque para Ash no quedaba todo tan claro pensando en que fue lo que realmente paso. No podía olvidar la imagen de la chica pálida y sin signos vitales de vida, sucumbiendo ante el frio que la azotaba.

– ¿A que te refieres con alguien más? – No entendía muy a quien se refería, que él lo recuerde no había nadie más junto con ella cuando ocurrió todo.

– Mi madre y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión hace mucho tiempo, y nos dejamos de hablar por casi tres años. Hace poco me mando un obsequio junto con una nota disculpándose y junto con la nota se encontraba un huevo pokemon – Continuaba derramando lagrimas a medida que se explicaba. – No sabía que hacer exactamente con ese huevo, aún seguía molesta con mi madre. Pero con el tiempo lo termine aceptando y decidí que cuidaría al pokemon que saliera de aquel huevo, pero ese día yo puede haber roto el huevo…

Ash recordó vagamente el haber visto aquel huevo que protegía con todas sus fuerzas. – Tú lo protegiste en todo momento y no te importo lo que te pasara con tal de protegerlo. No es as… ah lo siento olvide tu nombre.

Lillie no sabía que decir quedándose sin habla alguna frete a las palabras del entrenador. – No fue mi intención ofenderte, sé que me dijiste tu nombre pero no lo recuerdo bien. Mi mente ha estado algo confusa estos últimos días y…

– Tienes razón yo me aferre al el para protegerlo y que no le ocurriera nada. Gracias necesitaba eso y no tienes que sentirlo Ash te sentías muy exhausto… Soy Lillie – La joven se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, calmándose y sintiéndose más tranquila.

– Lillie es un bonito nombre. Te puedo preguntar algo – Ash aun tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, el cómo había llegado ahí y en donde se encontraba exactamente. Y el hecho de que no había regresado por su pikachu al laboratorio del profesor Kukui.

Lillie le había explicado lo que había ocurrido después del día del accidente, y el lugar en donde se encontraba no era más que la casa de la joven y que solo habían pasado un par de días ahí. Claro que no conto algunos detalles como el hecho de que Lillie había optado por llevarse a Ash a su casa y no dejarlo en el hospital donde lo enyesaron.

La noche había pasado volando para los dos, mientras que el joven entrenador pensaba que era el momento de ir por pikachu y volver a Kanto, aquellas vacaciones forzosas tenían que terminar. Pidió a Lillie que trajeran su ropa para cambiarse y regresar al hotel por sus cosas comprar los boletos de avión e ir por pikachu.

– Estar aquí me ha mostrado que no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo, y solo quiero olvidar aquella pesadilla y regresar a casa… – Ash pesaba en voz alta, mientras tomaba su ropa y se cambiaba. Sin saber que Lillie se había ofrecido a llevar el desayuno que habían preparado para Ash las cocineras de la misión. Todos los que trabajaban en aquella mansión tanto cocineras como mayordomos notaron como resplandecía Lillie de buen humor, aún más que de costumbre, cuando se detuvo afuera de la habitación del entrenador a escuchar. – Mi madre y el profesor Oak seguramente pensaron que en este lugar descansaría y aclararía mi mente. Me siento más confundido que nunca, ni si quiera puedo pensar con claridad… ultimadamente he tenido la sensación de sentir a otra persona a lado mío – Ash ocasionalmente sentía que se encontraba en distintos lugares a la vez. Cada que cerraba los ojos se encontraba en otro lugar sintiéndose como una persona totalmente distinta.

Lillie al escuchar todo aquello se sintió preocupada por el bienestar de Ash. Encontrándose en una encrucijada en donde por un lado quería que se quedase y conocerlo un poco más, pero por otro lado no quería retenerlo, ya la comida parecía enfriarse así que toco la puerta y la abrió levemente. – Debes tener hambre así que traje un poco de comida – Se una sorpresa al no divisar a Ash por ningún lado. Entro a la habitación observando a los lados.

– ¿Lillie? – Tremendo susto se llevó la joven al encontrarse con Ash debajo de sus piernas, tanto que derramo toda la comida sobre el rostro del entrenador. Empapado todo su rostro con la comida y el plato tapándolo, no se llegó a inmutar solo se quedó así sin importarlo lo que le había ocurrido.

Lillie una vez más con la cara roja de lo avergonzada que se sentía, se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas aunque sin recibir ninguna respuesta del entrenador. – ¿Ash? – le llamo bastante la atención que Ash no diera ni signos de vida. Sus rodillas casi tocaban la cabeza de Ash, sintiendo que debería retirar el plato del rostro de Ash. Al tocar el plato el entrenador tembló ligeramente asustando a la joven que retiro momentáneamente su mano aunque poco después continuo con lo que intentaba hacer. Tomando el plato lo retiro y lo coloco a un lado observando que el rostro del joven se encontraba cubierto de comida. Lillie continuo retirando la comida que tapaba el rostro del joven, poco a poco logro descubrir los ojos que permanecían cerrados, la nariz que respiraba lentamente y los labios que encontraban cerrados. La joven chica sentía nuevamente las mariposas en revolotear en su estómago y poco a poco bajaba su cabeza sus mechones de cabello rubio a sus lados. No podía detenerse ella quería estar junto a él y por otro lado Ash había abierto los ojos al sentir el dulce aroma de la joven.

Ambos comenzaban a agitarse y sentir como sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente queriendo salir a toda fuerza. Ninguno parecía oponerse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder, perdiéndose la voz de la razón de cada uno de los dos y dejarse guiar por sus emociones. Ash quería luchar contra su impulso pensando en que apenas la acababa de conocer y que no era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cada segundo la distancia entro los dos se acortaba más y más, pero al encontrarse perdidos uno con el otro olvidando completamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Que no llegaron a notar el hilo casi transparente que salía del pecho de la joven y que conectaba con el brazo enyesado de Ash que llego a brillar intensamente al estarce rozando los labios uno del otro.

 **Me he sorprendido la cantidad de personas que sigue esta historia en tan solo dos capítulos, gracias por su apoyo y curiosidad. Ultimadamente ya no he tenido tiempo y creo que me estoy echando la soga al cuello al publicar nuevas historias y dejar las otras a medias.**

 **Voy a intentar apresurar el progreso de mis historias y actualizar sin falta cada una de mis historias por mes. Sin más que decir gracias por la espera y hasta la próxima actualización.**


End file.
